Pinguin (Arkhamverse)
Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, besser bekannt als der Pinguin, ist einer der Hauptschurken aus der Arkhamverse-Videospielreihe. Er taucht in Arkham City, Arkham Origins und Arkham Knight auf. Cobblepot ist ein Verbrecherlord, der aus seinem Club, der Iceberg-Lounge, in Gotham agiert. Er ist einer der berüchtigsten Schurken der Stadt und einer der Feinde von Batman. Im Gegenzug zu den meisten Batman-Schurken ist Pinguin aber nicht wahnsinnig, sondern lediglich von seiner Gier und Grausamkeit getrieben. Pinguins Standardwaffe ist ein Regenschirm in den eine Schusswaffe eingebaut ist. Im Original wird er von Nolan North und im Deutschen von Joachim Kaps gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Oswald wuchs in der reichen und einflussreichen Cobblepot-Familie auf, die eine von Gothams ältesten Familien ist. Die Cobblepots führten schon seit Generationen eine Fehde mit der Wayne-Familie. Da die Familie zur Zeit von Oswalds Kindheit existenzielle Probleme hatte, kümmerte sein Vater sich wenig um ihn und Oswald wurde in ein Eliteinternat in London geschickt. Dort wurde Oswald wegen seines grotesken Aussehens gehänselt und begann daher, nicht länger zur Schule zu gehen und sich stattdessen mit der kriminellen Unterwelt Londons abzugeben. Nachdem die Cobblepot-Familie schließlich bankrott ging, entwickelte Oswald einen Hass auf die wesentlich erfolgreichere Wayne-Familie. Zudem setzte er sich das Ziel, in einer kriminellen Karriere das Familienvermögen zurückzuerhalten. Als erwachsener Mann kehrte Oswald nach Gotham zurück um sich dort als krimineller Verbrecherlord und Waffendealer zu etablieren. Wegen seines Aussehens wurde er als Pinguin bezeichnet. Als sein Hauptquartier wählte Oswald ein altes Frachtschiff, welches er einer Gruppe somalischen Piraten abkaufte und in "Final Offer" umbenannte. Durch ein legales Schlupfloch war es ihm möglich, auf seinem Schiff Waffen zu verkaufen, die in den USA eigentlich nicht verkauft werden dürften. Cobblepot plante, die kriminellen Imperien der Falcone- und Maroni-Familien zu übernehmen. Gleichzeitig war dies aber auch der Plan eines weiteren Verbrechers, Black Mask. Um Black Mask auszuschalten wollte Cobblepot ihn an einem Weihnachtsabend in seinem Penthouse aufsuchen, fand dort aber nur Chaos und einen toten Black Mask vor (in Wirklichkeit ein Double). Verstört floh Pinguin auf die Final Offer zurück; da er aber Fingerabdrücke hinterlassen hatte, hielt die Polizei ihn für den Mörder. Konfrontation an Weihnachten Auf der Final Offer verhört Pinguin den entführten Alberto Falcone, den Sohn des Verbrecherlords Carmine Falcone. Diesen will er aus dem Waffengeschäft drängen, wofür Alberto sorgen soll. Als Alberto ihn nur beschimpft, foltert Pinguin ihn mit einem Elektroschocker und lacht dabei genüsslich. Bevor Pinguin es zu weit treiben kann, taucht aber plötzlich Batman auf, der Black Mask finden will. Er entwaffnet Pinguin mit einem Batarang, woraufhin Pinguin seine verbliebenen Handlanger auf Batman hetzt. Nachdem Batman diese alle besiegt hat, packt er Pinguin am Hals und schleudert ihn zu Boden. Er will wissen, wo sich Black Mask befindet und Pinguin verrät Batman, dass dieser sich zu Lacey Towers begeben soll, aber bevor Pinguin Batman von Black Masks vermeindlichen Tod berichten kann, wird Batman von Deathstroke attackiert, überrumpelt und in einen Kampf verwickelt. Pinguin nutzt die Gelegenheit um sich in seinem Schutzraum einzubunkern, wo Batman ihn nicht erreichen kann. Batman alamiert allerdings die Polizei, die Pinguins Waffen beschlagnahmt, und zerstört auch einige Waffenlieferungen des Pinguins in Gotham. Zudem hat Pinguins Folter von Alberto Früchte getragen und Carmine Falcone zieht sich tatsächlich aus dem Waffengeschäft zurück, welches Pinguin übernehmen und so seinen Einfluss mehren kann. Einige Tage später verbündet sich Pinguin mit Mr. Freeze, der Rache an Ferris Boyle will. Pinguin versorgt Freeze mit Handlangern und soll dafür im Gegenzug Zugang zu dessen Gefrier-Technologie erhalten, die Pinguin für Waffen nutzen kann. An Neujahr stürmen Freeze und Pinguins Leute die Party in Wayne Manor und entführen Boyle. Sie bringen ihn in dessen Firma, GothCorp, wo es aber zu einem Zerwürfnis zwischen Pinguin und Freeze kommt. Pinguin und seine Männer reißen Boyle an sich und fliehen, um Freeze zu zwingen ihnen die Frosttechnologie auszuhändigen. Batman, der Boyle retten will, attackiert Pinguins Männer und schlägt sie nieder. Daraufhin eröffnen Pinguin und seine verbliebenen Handlanger das Feuer auf Batman, was Freeze ermöglicht, sich an die Verbrecher anzuschleichen und Pinguin und seine Truppen mit seinem Froststrahler einzufrieren. Zudem erschafft er eine gigantische Eiswand um Batman zu stoppen. In seinem Frostgefängnis ruft Pinguin Batman zu, ihn gefälligst zu befreien. Er verrät Batman auch, dass Freeze hinter der Frosttechnologie im Verließ von GothCorp her ist und wo Batman einen Bohrer finden kann, um die Eiswand einzureißen. Nachdem Batman mit dem Bohrer zurückkehrt, lässt er Pinguin aber weiterhin eingefroren bis dieser letztendlich von der Polizei abgeholt, aufgetaut und ins Blackgate-Gefängnis gebracht wird. Gefangenschaft in Blackgate In Blackgate heuert Pinguin einige toughe Kriminelle in seine Gang an und schwingt sich somit zu einem der Ganganführer im Gefängnis auf. Als in Blackgate ein Aufstand beginnt und die Gefangenen die Kontrolle über die Anstalt übernehmen, ist Pinguin neben Black Mask und Joker einer der drei Gang-Anführer, die sich gegenseitig um Territorium bekriegen. Pinguin übernimmt die Kontrolle über die Zellenblocks, wo er zum Vergnügen seiner Gang Kämpfe zwischen Gefangenen organisiert. Unter diesen Gefangenen ist auch Bronze Tiger. Als Batman auftaucht um die Sicherheit und Ordnung in Blackgate wiederherzustellen, flieht Pinguin tiefer in die Zellenblocks während Batman mit Bronze Tiger kämpft. Nach seinem Kampf verfolgt Batman Pinguin weiterhin und konfrontiert ihn in einem Zellentrakt. Pinguin aktiviert aber einige Drohnen um Batman zu finden und hetzt zudem einige bewaffnete Handlanger auf ihn. Dennoch gelingt es Batman, Pinguin zu besiegen. Obwohl Pinguin versucht, Batman zu überzeugen dass er nicht gefährlich ist und daher nicht wieder eingesperrt werden muss, erwidert Batman dass Pinguin zwar keine physische Gefahr, aber dennoch ein manipulativer Pläneschmieder ist, hängt Batman ihn an einer Kette auf bis die Polizei ihn finden kann. Allerdings gelingt Pinguin die Flucht aus Blackgate, da er einen Wachmann besticht. Nachdem Pinguin von diesem seinen Regenschirm zurückerhält, murmelt er dass er zwar überlegt hat, sein Imperium fortan aus dem Gefängnis zu regieren da Batman dort nicht eingreifen kann, will aber schließlich doch wieder in die Freiheit. Bevor er flüchtet rammt er dem korrupten Wärter seinen Schirm in die Brust und tötet ihn somit. Verbrechen in Gotham In den folgenden Jahren kehrt Pinguin in die Zivilisation zurück, indem er sich als geläuterten Kriminellen darstellt. Allerdings hat er seine kriminelle Vergangenheit keineswegs hinter sich gelassen und verkauft weiterhin Waffen. Pinguin kauft schließlich das ehemalige Cyrus Pinkney Natural History-Museum, welches er in die Iceberg-Lounge, ein Kasino, umbauen lässt. In diesem lässt er sogar einen ganzen Raum fluten und setzt dort einen Haifisch aus, den er Tiny nennt. Unterhalb der Iceberg Lounge findet Pinguin den regungslosen Solomon Grundy, den er dort weiterhin festhält. Mit dieser legalen Front schwingt sich Pinguin in die gesellschaftliche Elite auf. Als Pinguin eines Abends den Joker in die Iceberg Lounge einlädt, läuft alles gut bis eine Kellnerin aus Versehen ein Getränk über Joker schüttet und dieser sich revanchiert, indem er Säure über sie schüttet. Wütend wirft Pinguin Joker heraus und erteilt ihm Hausverbot. Pinguin ist an Abenden oft in seinem Kasino in der Iceberg Lounge anzutreffen, wo er mit gezinkten Karten spielt. Eines Abends nimmt er den jungen neureichen Victor Zsasz vollkommen aus, womit er diesen unabsichtlich auf den Weg schickt, ein wahnsinniger Serienmörder zu werden. Als Pinguin an einem anderen Abend einen Mann beim Betrügen erwischt, lässt er ihn vor der versammelten Menge foltern. Ein Freund des Manns attackiert Pinguin mit einer Glasflasche, die zerbricht und sich um sein Auge herum in Pinguins Schädel bohrt. Nachdem Pinguin dem Mann beide Augen hat ausstechen lassen und ihn zur Rushhour auf der Autobahn aussgesetzt hat, sucht er diverse Chirurgen auf um das Glas in seinem Auge entfernen zu lassen. Da ihm aber davon abgeraten wird, da dies ihn töten könnte, ist er gezwungen dieses Glas - quasi als Monokel - weiter im Gesicht zu tragen. Anfänge in Arkham City Als Teile von Gotham in die Hochsicherheits-Gefängnisstadt Arkham City umgebaut werden sollen, ist auch Pinguins Iceberg-Lounge Teil des betroffenen Territoriums. Pinguin wird informiert, dass er das alte Museum zu verlassen hat, Pinguin weigert sich aber und informiert den Bürgermeister, dass er nicht kleinbei geben wird. Um Pinguin dennoch loszuwerden, schickt Hugo Strange seine TYGER-Sicherheitsbeamten um Pinguin per Zwang zu entfernen, aber drei der Soldaten werden von Pinguins Truppen erschossen. Als Resultat wird Pinguins Museum einfach Teil von Arkham City - während Pinguin darin ist - da Pinguin ja als Mörder nun Verbrecher ist und somit seinen Platz in Arkham City verdient hat. In Arkham City erweitert Pinguin nun seine Gang um die Kontrolle über die Gefängnisstadt an sich zu reißen. Er nimmt zudem Kontakt mit Strange, dem Direktor von Arkham City, auf, der es ihm ermöglicht seine Geschäfte im Gefängnis größtenteils aufrechtzuerhalten. Strange verrät Pinguin zudem, dass der Joker an einer Vergiftung stirbt, und beide sind sich einig dass Joker nicht geheilt werden darf. Daher überstellt Strange den gefangenen Mr. Freeze in Pinguins Obhut, damit dieser ihn weiterhin gefangenhält und verhindert, dass Freeze Joker heilt. Pinguin nimmt Freeze seinen Frostanzug ab und sperrt ihn in einem der Schaukästen des Museums ein, in dem er zudem einen Wärmestrahler installiert, so dass Freeze langsam stirbt. Freezes Waffe aber behält er für sich selbst. Als Pinguin von Freeze erfährt, dass Bruce Wayne bald in Arkham City landen wird, beschließt Pinguin ihm einen gebührenden Empfang zu bereiten. Konfrontation in Arkham City Als Bruce Wayne in Arkham City ankommt, stellt sich Pinguin ihm mit einigen Handlangern entgegen. Er heißt Bruce spöttisch in der Hölle willkommen und lässt Bruce dann von eine Handlanger mit einem Baseballschläger niederschlagen. Nachdem er Bruce ins Gesicht getreten hat, lässt Pinguin ihn in eine leere Gasse bringen. Dort kommt Bruce wieder zu sich und Pinguin zieht sich einen Schlagring an um Bruce zu verprügeln. Bruce kann den Schlag aber abblocken, Pinguins Hand brechen und seine Handlanger niederschlagen. Nachdem Bruce auch Pinguin ohnmächtig geschlagen hat, lässt er sich seine Batman-Ausrüstung in die Gefängnisstadt liefern. Nach einiger Zeit in Arkham City ist Batman schließlich gezwungen, sich Pinguin erneut zu stellen um Mr. Freeze zu retten. Er sucht dafür Freezes altes Labor im leerstehenden GCPD-Revier auf, findet dort aber nur Pinguins Handlanger vor. Batman macht sich daraufhin auf ins Museum während Pinguin in seiner Fehde mit dem Joker einige Brücken sprengt um den Männern des Jokers das Vorankommen in Arkham City zu erschweren. Als Batman im Museum ankommt, erkennt er dass Pinguin einige Signalverzerrer aktiviert hat, so dass Batman seine Technik im Gebäude nicht anwenden kann. Daher zerstört Batman in der Stadt zuerst die Verzerrer, bevor er wieder ins Museum zurückkehrt. Gleichzeitig stellt sich heraus, dass Pinguin einige Undercover-Polizisten, die sich seiner Gang angeschlossen haben, dank Strange enttarnt hat und gefangen hat. Während Batman durch das Museum schreitet, findet er sich plötzlich in einer Art Arena wieder, in der ein schwer verletzter Polizist auf ihn zutaumelt. Bevor er Batman erreichen kann, wird der Mann aber von Pinguin erschossen, der sich daraufhin mit einigen Handlangern zu erkennen gibt. Spöttisch fragt Pinguin ob Batman wegen des "Schneemanns", den Polizisten oder etwa wegen ihm gekommen ist.. Verärgert verrät Batman, dass er ursprünglich nur wegen Freeze gekommen ist, sich nun aber auch um Pinguin kümmern wird. Verächtlich lacht Pinguin und behauptet, dass er sich als Sammler sieht. Eine der Vitrinen im Museum soll mit Batman gefüllt werden und Pinguin fordert daher, dass Batman sich ergibt. Natürlich weigert sich Batman, sich zu ergeben, woraufhin Pinguin Batman auf die Horde an Handlangern im Raum hinweist. Pinguin behauptet, dass er nur die Besten in seine Gang aufnimmt und dass die Besten diejenigen sein werden, die Batman töten. Daraufhin stürmen die Handlanger auf Batman zu, werden von ihm aber ausgeschaltet. Als Resultat feuert Pinguin mit seinem Regenschirm auf einen Käfig an der Decke, der zu Boden kracht. Ein TITAN-Handlanger bricht aus dem Käfig frei und Pinguin, der davon ausgeht dass der Handlanger Batman töten wird, zieht sich tiefer in die Iceberg-Lounge zurück. Allerdings kann Batman den Mutanten besiegen und die Verfolgung aufnehmen. Er erreicht den gefluteten Raum, der mit einer dünnen Eisschicht überzogen ist. Auf dieser versucht ein weiterer verzweifelter Handlanger, Pinguin zu entkommen, wird von diesem aber mit Freezes Frostpistole beschossen und eingefroren. Freeze feuert auch auf Batman und friert dessen Arm an die Wand. Spöttisch und arrogant lädt Pinguin Batman ein, ihn jederzeit in der Iceberg Lounge zu besuchen, wenn ihm der Sinn nach einer weiteren Niederlage steht. Batman kümmert sich aber zuerst um die eingefrorenen Polizisten. Nachdem er die gesamte Einheit gerettet hat, Mr. Freeze befreit hat und von diesem einen Weg erfahren hat, die Frostpistole zu deaktivieren, konfrontiert Batman Pinguin in der Iceberg Lounge. Dieser ist völlig überheblich als Batman sich ihm nähert, da er glaubt dass die Frostpistole ihm den entscheidenden Vorteil verschafft. Batman kann die Pistole dank Freezes Technologie aber ausschalten und Pinguin überraschen. Pinguin kann nicht rechtzeitig reagieren und Batman stürmt auf ihn zu und schlägt ihn mit einem mächtigen Faustschlag über die Brüstung der Lounge. Pinguin stürzt zu Boden und winselt feige um Gnade. Batman behauptet zornig, dass er für nichts garantieren kann, aber Pinguin gibt hämisch zurück, dass dies auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Plötzlich zückt er eine Fernbedienung und sprengt auf Knopfdruck den großen Eisblock im Raum, auf dem Batman steht. Dadurch stürzt Batman in die tieferen Stockwerke herab, wo Pinguin Solomon Grundy aktiviert und ihn gegen Batman hetzt. Er selbst schaut dabei von oben zu. Batman kann Grundy aber besiegen, woraufhin der verzweifelte Pinguin sich ihm mit einem Granatenwerfer entgegenstellt. Batman kann den Projektilen aber ausweichen, sich zu Pinguin vorkämpfen und ihn entgültig niederschlagen. Als Rache für das, was er Freeze angetan hat, wird Pinguin von ihm in einer der Vitrinen in seinem eigenen Museum eingesperrt. Als sein alter Rivale Two-Face mit seiner Gang später das Museum übernimmt, versteckt sich Pinguin hinter den Requisiten in seiner Vitrine und kann somit tatsächlich verhindern, dass Two-Face ihn entdeckt. Two-Faces Männer finden ihn aber später und verspottet ihn. Zwischenzeit Nachdem Strange und Ra's al Ghul Arkham City bombardiert haben um die Verbrecher darin zu töten, müssen die Häftlinge freigelassen werden. Pinguin kehrt in die alte Villa seiner Familie zurück, wo er die Besitzurkunde für die Firma North Refridgeration findet. Diese nutzt er als Front für eine Schmuggleroperation in Gotham. Einige Monate später wird Pinguin von Scarecrow zu einem Treffen von Gothams Superschurken eingeladen, wo sich auch Two-Face und Harley Quinn befinden. Trotz seiner Rivalität mit Two-Face willigt Pinguin schließlich in Scarecrows Plan ein, zusammenzuarbeiten um Batman an Halloween auszulöschen. Dabei werden sie vom Arkham Knight unterstützt. Kurz vor Halloween rettet Harley Poison Ivy aus Polizeihaft in Blüdhaven, damit diese die Verbrecher in ihrem Plan unterstützt. Dabei ist sie mit Pinguin per Funkgerät in Kontakt. Invasion an Halloween An Halloween schlagen die Schurken schließlich zu. Nachdem Scarecrow Gotham mit einer Androhung seines Angstgases evakuiert hat, sind lediglich noch Polizisten des GCPD sowie Batman in der Stadt anzutreffen, während die Schurken und gewöhnliche Verbrecher die Stadt unsicher machen. Pinguin beliefert die Schurken dabei mit Waffen, die er auch den Söldnern des Arkham Knights verkauft. Selbst Two-Face und seiner Crew verkauft er Waffen, da sie ja einen Waffenstillstand geschlossen haben. Pinguin und Two-Face ermorden sogar einen Polizisten zusammen. Gleichzeitig schmuggelt Pinguin Waffen von Blüdhaven nach Gotham, was dem Superhelden Nightwing auffällt. Nightwing hat North Refridgeration schon seit einiger Zeit im Blick und verfolgt die Waffenlieferungen daher nach Gotham zurück, wo er sich mit Batman trifft. Er berichtet Batman über alles, was er über North Refridgeration weiß, und Batman verfolgt einen Truck von North Refridgeration zu einem von Pinguins Waffenlagern zurück. Dort genießt Pinguin gerade den Reichtum, den er durch die Waffenverkäufe erreicht hat, und blickt genüsslich in die Kiste voller Bargeld, die vor ihm steht. Batman kann das Lager infiltrieren und sich an Pinguin anschleichen, während dieser seinen Truppen eine Rede hält in der er verrät, dass der Waffenstillstand der Superschurken nur kurzweilig ist und dass sie die anderen schon bald töten werden um die Stadt vollends zu erobern. Plötzlich springt Batman aber aus einem Gitter heraus und packt Pinguin am Hals. Während seine Handlanger panisch außeinanderstäuben und sich bewaffnen, zwingt Batman Pinguin, ihm zu verraten wo sich Scarecrow befindet. Als die Handlanger schließlich ihre Maschinengewehre auf Batman richten, wirft dieser Pinguin auf sie zu und stößt sie zu Boden. Er selbst wird aber von weiteren Handlangern niedergeschlagen und Pinguin ergreift die Flucht. Er ruft Batman noch zu, dass sich Scarecrow um Batman kümmern wird, und flieht dann aus dem Gebäude. Batman wird aber durch Nightwings auftauchen gerettet und gemeinsam schlagen sie Pinguins Handlanger nieder und zerstören die Waffenladung im Lager. Im Laufe der Nacht zerstören sie auch weitere Waffenlager und nehmen Pinguin somit seine Geldquelle. Im letzten der Waffenlager gelingt es Pinguin aber, Nightwing überraschend anzugreifen, niederzudrücken und als Geisel zu nehmen. Während er Nightwing eine Waffe an den Kopf hält, zwingt Pinguin Batman, den Finger vom Zünder zu nehmen, der die Waffen sprengen soll. Nightwing aber rammt Pinguin seine Schulter in den Rücken, überrumpelt ihn und schleudert ihn auf Batman zu. Dieser drückt Pinguin zu Boden, sprengt die Waffenladung und schlägt Pinguin dann bewusstlos. Er liefert Pinguin dem GCPD aus, wo dieser mit den anderen Superschurken eingesperrt wird. Ein Versuch von Pinguins Handlanger, ihn einige Tage später mit Waffengewalt zu befreien, scheitert dank Nightwing und Pinguin wird kurz bevor er mit einem Helikopter fliehen kann wieder eingesperrt. Galerie PinguinBeschuldigt.png|Pinguin beschuldigt PinguinGefroren.png|Freeze friert Pinguin ein PinguinInEiswand.png|Pinguin ist in der Eiswand eingefroren PinguinSchlägt.png|Pinguin will Bruce Wayne verprügeln PinguinSpott.png|Pinguin verspottet Batman PinguinSchießt.png|Pinguin schießt mit seinem Regenschirm PinguinFrostwaffe.png|Pinguin mit Freezes Kanone PinguinFällt.png|Pinguin wird niedergeschlagen PinguinSchaut.png|Pinguin beobachtet Batmans Kampf mit Grundy Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Batman-Schurke Kategorie:Arkhamverse-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Gangster Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Inhaftiert